The Experiment
by Faerie Wind
Summary: After a tragic incident, Cesia finds she was "called" to her soulmate. What happens when your soulmate doesn't "exist"? RathCesia
1. Prologue

Hello again! Yes, I know many of you want to kill me for not updating, but I prefer to keep that

fact in the dark corners of my mind. This story came from two ideas merged into one. Hopefully

the end result will be good. Oh, this is a Rath/Cesia story.

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Dragon Knights, so don't rub it in.

* * *

The Experiment

Prologue

* * *

On the basement floor of a dark building, a body lay crumpled, face facing upwards toward the

endless mass of darkness thought of as the ceiling. The body was cold and looked relatively

small on the huge flooring of tiles, and the only other thing that lay on the infinite rows of tile was

a small blob of metal. This blob of metal, commonly known as a machine, had wires protruding

and connecting with the icy body. The wires had a pad attached onto the heart of the still form

and a screen showing the heart rates. The lines were non-moving.

Suddenly, the pulse bobbed up and down wildly. Piercing red eyes stared out into the abyss of

darkness.

"It is time."

* * *

A young girl with waist-length black hair and purple bangs peered out into the darkness of her

room. She lay on a violet four-poster bed inside a spacious room with a solid white as her

wallpaper. Numerous books outlined her shelves on both sides of her room. On the floor was a

dark indigo carpet.

The girl clamored out of the soft sheets under her comforter, then placed a delicate foot on the

carpet. She hesitated for a moment, and then quickly dashed out of the room.

She ran past old statues lining the hallways, and past portraits of deceased family members. She

ran and she ran, until finally she came upon two large oak doors. The doors were as high as the

ceiling and almost as wide. Strange marks covered the borders of the doors and no knobs or

catches could be seen as to how to open the massive things.

The girl muttered a strange phrase, full of magical symbols and secret enchantments. Slowly, the

doors opened.

Outside was darkness, which was only natural considering it was still night time. The girl quietly

made her way past a barn and a stable and stopped when she reached a small hut.

The hut was run down and deserted. The girl slowly shuffled inside, as if just being near the

dilapidated hut was embarrassing.

When she went past the hut's sorry excuse for a door, a flap, all of the girl's previous

embarrassment vanished, for right next to the flap was a dog; not an ordinary dog, of course, but

still one of those I'm-so-cute-and-fuzzy-you-just-can't-resist-me dogs that make all of your

feelings of sadness, anger, embarrassment, ect., melt away.

The dog was a pale gold color, like the color of straw, and its eyes were bluish-green. The fur of

this dog was long and unruly, but still soft.

As soon as the girl saw the dog, she promptly hugged it. Then, realizing she had wrinkled her

clothes, she straightened and smoothed her blouse and skirt, both of which were rich purple in

color; the color of royalty.

Taking a glance at the door of the hut, the girl gradually lay down and positioned her self where

the dog's stomach was resting under her head, acting as a pillow, and the rest the girl's body

was curled, to keep in warmth. As the night progressed, the girl fell asleep and did not get to see

the golden flames dancing on what used to be her home.

* * *

Man, I feel evil. The good kind of evil, where you know your readers can't do anything except

wonder as to what is going on. Don't worry; I've already started the next chapter. Also, since

this is the first chapter, all the other chapters after this are going to be longer.

Something's happening that makes it weird when it comes to uploading the document, so If the

story's a little unorganized, I'm sorry, but it's out of my hands.

See ya!


	2. The Day After

* * *

Hi again! Yes I know I have updated pretty quickly, aren't you happy? Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are great. The reason I haven't been updating is because my computer wires got fried. I let my friend on my computer, and she's really into cheat stuff, and she fried the circuits! I can't get another one until I save up $600. Until then, I have to use my mom's (and she's on constantly), and my school's, which I'm on right now. Anyway, I want to say thank you again for all the reviews!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights**.

* * *

**The Experiment**

Chapter One

**The Day After**

* * *

Sun filtered in through the hut's makeshift door, causing the young girl sleeping near to roll over and wake with a small yawn. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes.

* * *

"Crewger?" The dog, its golden coat shining in the sunlight, came through the flap of a door. Its eyes were downcast.

* * *

"Crewger, what's wrong?" The dog went to the girl and nuzzled her neck. Then, taking her sleeve in his mouth, the dog took the girl outside.

* * *

"Crewger, what? What's..." Her breath fell short as she saw what lay outside. Black. Charcoal black, with some ashes. The last remnants of the once beautiful palace.

* * *

"My home... My family..." The girl's legs buckled and she dropped to the burnt earth, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. Taking her head in her hands, she broke down and cried.

* * *

She cried for quite awhile, until the sun's position was right overhead. Then the voices came.

* * *

They were deep, cruel voices, filled with untold malice and stunk of bad breath. The girl stiffened, and Crewger by her side growled. She knew who those voices belonged to. The demons.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear that?" A harsh voice called out. Another one answered.

* * *

"Yeah, I did." This one was cold, unmerciful.

* * *

"It looks like we missed one."

* * *

The voices got louder, undoubtedly meaning the demons were getting closer. The girl trembled, and then shook with rage. These were the demons that murdered her family, friends, and home! She would have revenge.

* * *

Out of the bushes three demons came. They each were identical, down to even their expressions of spite. They had red-tinged skin, bright white hair, and glowing yellow eyes.

* * *

Where they walked, steam issued forth from the ground because of the heat they issued from the soles of their feet. Red baggy pants they wore, tied with a matching orange sash. They might have even been considered handsome if it weren't for the murderous look in their eyes. They were indubitably fire demons.

* * *

The demons surrounded her. They mocked her while moving in closer. The girl wanted to fight, she really did, but she didn't know all that much about how to. Unfortunately, the added heat and pressure was too much for the girl. As the girl blackened out, she thought she saw a streak of red and black pass her vision. Then she fainted.

* * *

He was bored. After wiping out a bunch of low-class demons, he found that they were about to kill a girl. Huh. What would they want with a girl? It was obvious those demons had massacred the palace, but demons rarely go after survivors. He looked down at the girl again.

* * *

She had high cheekbones, rosy cheeks, and a sharp nose. Her eyes were closed, and her chest was moving slightly up and down, a sign she was breathing. Her bangs resided over her forehead, and to his surprise the bangs were purple! Think of that, purple bangs.

* * *

Well, she sure was pretty, but other than that he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary with her. Wait. He leaned down, until he was almost nose to nose with her.

* * *

He felt it. The way the air around her slightly sparked with unseen energy, and her unusual hair color. She had power, but that wasn't all. She was like him.

* * *

She stirred and opened her eyes, staring straight into his blood red ones. He whispered, "You don't exist anymore."

* * *

Don't worry; the third chapter is almost finished. I was going to add more, but then where would the cliffhanger be? Also, this still won't upload properly, so I'm sorry.


	3. Of Bed Sheets and Hotties

* * *

Yes, I live! Mwahaha! Wait... Should I be cowering in fear from my readers instead of proudly proclaiming something they could use against me to finally plan my demise?! ...

-(takes a good, hard look at readers' murderous glares)-

...I think I'll be going now...

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: A long, long time ago, Mineko Ohkami had not yet written her famed series and Dragon Knights was up for grabs. Alas, during that time I did not use that opportunity wisely, resulting in me not owning Dragon Knights. Happy?

* * *

The Experiment

Chapter Two

Of Bed Sheets and Hotties

* * *

"I... Don't exist anymore?" Gods, I couldn't help it. Who would be able to think straight if an incredible cute guy is nearly on top of you?

* * *

I was zoomed in on his eyes. The unbelievingly red eyes. The unbelievingly red eyes that seemed to be smiling at me, no, laughing at me.

* * *

"You don't care?" His voice was laced with dry humor, and held a hint of disbelief.

* * *

"Wha...? What are you talking about?" Well, I was embarrassed to say the least. Here this guy is trying to make a point across and I'm ogling his body. Mother always told me staring was bad. Wait, Mother?! Where was she?

* * *

All the memories came back. The memories of my nighttime rendezvous with Crewger, the fire, and those demons with the red eyes. Red eyes...

* * *

Fire demons with red eyes. Gorgeous hunk with red eyes. I added two plus two and found the connection.

* * *

My eyes widened in fear and I scrambled back on, what was this, silk bed sheets?! Man, was this guy rich or what! Even my own bed sheets were velvet, not silk. Silk is expensive here, and we have better things to do than to waste money on silk sheets when there could be people starving out there.

* * *

My fear dissipated at once and I glared darkly at the guy, whoever he was, demon or no, for wasting money on silk bed sheets. I mean, who would be so cruel as to waste money on that!

* * *

I sighed, thinking of Crewger. Crewger had been left on the streets with no food because of people who wasted money on silk bed sheets... I think.

* * *

Anyway, I wonder where Crewger is. Is he alright? Did this demon guy steal him away just like he did to me?

* * *

I lowered my eyes. As much as I would hate to put Crewger in danger, it would be really nice if he was here with me.

* * *

"Are you done with your musings? As entertaining as it is, I have better things to do than watch a little girl argue with herself."

* * *

I huffed and looked at him straight in his crimson eyes. His eyes held a myriad of emotions- laughter (stupid jerk, laughing at people's ignorance...), pain (whatever it was that caused it I'm sure he deserved it!), sadness (strange thing for a person like him to have for a feeling, humph!), and... longing?!

* * *

"What the hell?" This time I was really scared; the only suitors I had ever had had been two old men that were way too old for me, even my parents had seen that. They had left me with directions to the retirement wing.

* * *

Also, those suitors had never been in the least way handsome, and here was some beautiful demon boy who so happens to lust for me. Isn't my life perfect?

* * *

As those thoughts went through my mind I gave no thought to the thing he had mentioned before and flopped back on the bed. The silk itched my skin; strange, I know, but I was a strange girl.

* * *

As I made that movement I suddenly had a dizzy spell; probably the result of a whole day without food, or was that two days? How long had I been with this guy, anyway?

* * *

When I lifted my head back up for a last glimpse of my captor, black dots danced in my eyes, so I wasn't entirely sure I saw concern in his crimson orbs as I fainted. But as I drifted off into unconsciousness, I felt sure that this boy was not one of the demons that murdered my family; a demon, maybe, but definitely not someone who helped murder my family.

* * *

Don't you like that chapter? Don't you? That's right, you do! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but my efforts have been rewarded! I have gotten all A's!

-(does a happy little jig)-

Anyway, the uploading has gotten even weirder now! What am I going to do?! Waaa! It's just not fair!

* * *


End file.
